


Inside Out (Original)

by teacup_pup



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Well I call Samuel my gore whore oc for a reason. Heed the tags please. It will get more explicit as more chapters are added.





	1. Introduction

Samuel was a young man and considered himself quite well adjusted to adult life. He had his own apartment and a pet cat, a full-time job, plenty of friends whom he saw throughout the week, and always took time for himself to relax. He was decent at cooking so he didn't have to order in very often, he was friendly with the lady at the front desk of the apartment building, he knew the usual barista at his favorite coffee place by name. Samuel was, overall, a standup citizen.

 

However, Samuel was not human.

 

Samuel was just inhuman enough to be immortal. He didn't have extra eyes, or wings, or the ability to run exceedingly fast. He just… could not die. At first, it was frustrating. Every fifteen years or so, he had to change his name and skip town unless he trusted someone enough to tell his secret. He had very few friendships that lasted longer than fifteen years but he found he didn't mind that so much. He had plenty to keep him busy in the downtime between new identities.

 

Being as old as he was despite looking to be only in his mid-twenties, Samuel had acquired a  _ unique _ list of kinks. Knowing he couldn't die led him to quite extreme experimentation and one of his longer-lasting friends was more than happy to indulge him on occasion. The older man had done unspeakable things to Samuel in the past that led to him gasping for breath and bleeding out on the floor only to wake up days later fully healed and tucked safely into his bed with a note from his friend saying the mess was cleaned up. They had a unique understanding that Samuel would be forever grateful for.

 

Now, Samuel was settled comfortably into yet another life. He hadn't seen his friend in almost a decade and nearly forgot about his more depraved side until he was walking home from work one Friday afternoon. His job was only a few blocks away and the walk tended to be uneventful, but that all changed with a silly little kid chasing her balloon out into the middle of the street. Samuel didn't even notice, looking down at his phone and scrolling through his last few work-related emails for the week. What caught his attention was the high-pitched scream, the screech of tires trying to suddenly stop, and the sudden crash of metal and glass colliding.

 

Samuel looked up immediately, his eyes widening as he watched two cars go skidding past him and crash into another. The three cars looked incredibly damaged and nobody got out of any of them. Looking down the street where the cars came from, Samuel saw a little girl clinging to her mother and crying as the mother stared at the wreck with wide eyes. She must've felt so guilty. Samuel smirked and turned back to the cars, suddenly eager to see the damage.

 

People all around were scrambling to get their phones out and call for medical assistance. Samuel just stood there and watched everything unfold, his stressful work day forgotten. He never considered himself to be mentally unsound in any way, he was actually rather boring compared to other immortals he had heard about. But he always had a deep interest in trauma and death. So much so, it was one of the very few things he could even get off on anymore.

 

With a shudder, Samuel stepped over to a bench at the nearby bus stop and sat to watch everything. Fire trucks and ambulances soon arrived and paramedics spilled out. They scrambled around the wreckage site, looking for signs of life. Not finding any, the firemen tore the doors and windows off the cars so they could pull the bodies out. Only two bodies were fully intact and Samuel’s grin widened.

 

With the cars open for him to see in, Samuel noticed blood splatters with fleshy chunks, exposed bone, spilled intestines. He slowly licked his lips and shifted where he sat, a nearly-forgotten warmth growing in the pit of his stomach. As the paramedics tried to scoop out every body part they could, the faint squelching and blatant looks of discomfort only excited him more. It had been so long since he saw something so gorgeous, Samuel could tell he was getting too worked up too quickly.

 

Instead of waiting around to see the rest, Samuel stood and quickly walked off towards his apartment. He had a little personal business to attend to before calling up his old friend. He was in great need of some rough treatment.


	2. Bloody Solo Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel is trans by the way.

Samuel practically ran the few blocks to his apartment after witnessing the gruesome aftermath of that car crash, the bloody images replaying in his mind and stirring a restless heat in his gut. He hadn’t felt this way in years and the sudden need to act on his darker desires was almost overwhelming. His hands fumbled with his apartment key for a moment before he managed to tumble inside, slamming the door shut behind him and tossing his bag onto the couch as he made his way to his room while stripping off clothes. 

 

In his room, Samuel dove naked onto his bed and rummaged through his nightstand. He had kept this nightstand for decades, thankful for its incredibly sturdy design to help it last so long. The drawers were deep and could hold all of his most-used toys so they were in easy reach while the rest were kept in a chest in his closet. But he didn’t need anything too exotic right now, just something to get the job done so he could think straight again.

 

Samuel’s hand wrapped around a thick, textured toy and he grinned, pulling it out of the drawer carefully. It was one of his largest toys and though he hadn’t played with himself in a while, he was determined to make use of this one right off the bat. He could already tell he was almost wet enough to not need much lube and he was tempted to not use any at all.

 

Just to be safe, he set a bottle of lube on top of his nightstand before rolling back into the middle of his bed and spreading his legs, sliding the toy along his wet slit with a happy shudder. It had been so long since he indulged in pleasuring himself that the sudden need burning through his body was nearly overwhelming, but he had to control himself. If he went too fast, he could tear himself, make himself bleed…

 

With a groan, Samuel shoved the long, thick toy into his wet, needy hole as deep as he could with no prep, his body tensing up immediately despite being stretched so wide. His muscles didn’t know what to do and he felt cramps ripple through him, but they only turned him on more. He paused to let his body relax a little, just enough so he could move the toy again, and soon started pushing it deeper despite the burning between his legs.

 

As he worked the toy ever-deeper into himself, Samuel ran the nails of his other hand across his chest, scratching deeply across soft skin and faint lingering scar tissue. He lifted and tilted his hips to press down more firmly on the toy, the pressure in his pelvis building as the firm silicone stretched and tore his muscles beyond their limits. The feeling of the first tear was nearly orgasmic, making Samuel gasp and twitch as blood started to drip out of him past the toy.

 

Groans of pain and pleasure stuttered from Samuel’s parted lips, a string of saliva already dripping out of his mouth as he worked the toy as deep into himself as quickly as he could. He gave his body no time to adjust, putting enough force behind each thrust to shove the toy deeper into his hole. His other hand slowly traveled down his scarred abdomen to just above the toy, firmly rubbing his the nub of his dick in time with the brutal thrusts.

 

It didn’t take long for Samuel to reach his climax like this, arching up off his bed with a loud, stuttering cry. His hands stopped moving, his whole body rigid and trembling through the whole thing until he collapsed back down with a heavy sigh. He took slow shaky breaths as his body calmed down, the toy slowly sliding out of him and landing in a puddle of blood and liquidy cum as he shuddered through the aftershocks of pleasure still rippling through him.

 

After a few minutes, Samuel opened his eyes and slowly sat up, smiling at the dull ache between his legs. He slid out of bed, knees still a little unsteady, and wobbled to his connected bathroom to clean off the toy, little rivulets of blood streaming down his legs as he stood at the sink. He cleaned the toy thoroughly before tucking it away again and setting to remaking his bed, tossing the dirty sheets aside to wash later. A shower was needed before clean sheets.

 

Before getting in the shower, Samuel sent off a quick text to his friend, asking if they were interested in picking up some of their old activities. Before he even got in the shower, he was trembling again but this time from excitement. It had been so long since he did anything like this, he missed it so much. He couldn’t help but recall some of his past activities as he washed himself off, tracing his fingers over the faint scars and smiling.

 

When Samuel felt clean again and he had stopped bleeding, he toweled off and set to cleaning up his room naked. He appreciated the freedom living alone provided him, walking around his apartment naked more often than not. Once his sheets were in the washing machine, he checked his phone and grinned at the quick response from his friend.

 

In just a few days, Samuel would be ruined again.


End file.
